Because of You
by NatsuxLucy4ever
Summary: Picture found on Google/ Natsu and Lucy go to a concert as friends, and return as boyfriend and girlfriend. Exactly what happened? / NaLu oneshot / I would appreciate if you read this. Thanks :)


**Hi everyone! It's been a really long time since I've posted anything on here! I have been extremely active because I have been reading fanfictions left and right from One Piece, Skip Beat, and of course, Fairy Tail. This idea suddenly came into my mind after finishing an extremely amazing Fairy Tail story today. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Note: There are going to be some texts sent throughout the story.**

 _These are Lucy's._

These are Natsu's.

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima!**

A blonde head was seen rushing through the halls of Fairy Tail High. Lucy was looking for a certain pink-haired boy in order to thank him for being the most amazing best friend a girl could have.

"NATSU!" screamed Lucy, tackling him into a hug from behind.

"Wha- Lucy! What happened? What's wrong?" Natsu asked frantically.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the most amazing friend in the whole world!"

"Thanks I guess… but what did I do?" Natsu asked, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"You know what you did!" Lucy stated, pulling out two tickets.

"Oh, that's what you mean?"

"How did you even get these? I heard it was sold out!"

"Mmm, let's just say I have connections," Natsu stated, winking.

"You're gonna come with me, right? After all, you did get me two tickets!" she asked, hopeful.

"…If you want me to, I guess I can…" Natsu trailed off.

"Of course I want you to, silly! But can I ask you a question? How come you got them for me?"

"What kind of question is that? It's 'cuz you wanted them," he replied, laughing slightly. Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "You were sad when you didn't get tickets, and I didn't like seeing you all sad and stuff… so, I got them for you. I like seeing you smile." Natsu stated with a toothy grin.

A large and very apparent blush appeared on Lucy's face as she listened to his reasoning. _He likes when I smile?_ Lucy smiled back at Natsu, and they finally started walking out the school together. Since they lived in the same direction, they always walked home together. Sometimes the two of them would meet up with their friends after getting out the building, but everyone was busy today, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm home!" called Lucy, excitedly rushing into the kitchen where she heard her mom's voice.

"Welcome home, sweetheart! Wow, you look happy! What happened?" Layla asked as she beamed at her daughter.

Lucy beamed right back before pulling out two tickets to a KAT-TUN concert. "Natsu got us tickets to see them live! I don't even know how to thank him for this!"

"Woah, that's amazing! How did he manage to do that though? I heard the concert has been sold out for a couple months now…" Layla was happy for both her daughter and her future son-in-law, at least according to her and Grandeeny, Natsu's stepmother.

"He said he had some connections, and I really can't believe he did all this for me!"

"Are you really surprised? I mean, he loves you!" Layla teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Mom, that's ridiculous! You're crazy! There's no way he loves me!" Lucy felt a pang in her chest when she said that. It's not like she never thought of becoming a couple with Natsu. But, he's Natsu! She was practically raised with him. They have been best friends since before they were old enough to talk!

"It's not ridiculous! Remember when you two were kids? Both of you used to go around saying you'll get married! It was so cute!" Layla said, marveling in their childhood.

"That was so long ago!" Lucy flushed and flew up to her room, leaving her mom chuckling behind in the kitchen.

Lucy took out her phone and texted Natsu while she changed out of her uniform.

 _Hey, what are you doing?_

Just finished changing. You?

 _Same. I'm laying down now. I just wanna say thanks again for the tickets!_

Haha, stoooop! I would do anything to make sure you smile.

Unbeknownst to Natsu, Lucy started blushing again.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, Natsu blushed as well.

 _Well, it's this weekend! Are you excited?_

I'm just happy you'll be there with me… I would feel so awkward by myself .

 _Lol you weirdo XD I'll see you in school tomorrow. I can't wait for the weekend to come!_

Me too :P

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Lucy excitedly shared with Levy and Lisanna that Natsu got them tickets to see KAT-TUN the upcoming weekend. It was safe to say that both girls were extremely jealous.

"Natsu, how did you get them?!" Lisanna asked in disbelief.

"It's a secret!" He said, putting his finger to his lips. In return, he got a head slap from surprisingly, Levy. Lucy giggled in the background, along with all their friends, the guys choosing to chuckle at his shock.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the first class before Natsu could even say or do anything in return. This just made all of them laugh a little harder as he was reluctantly pulled to class by Lucy and Lisanna, who still wanted to know his ticket gaining secrets.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The weekend found Lucy in her bedroom searching for clothes. After pulling out almost half of her clothes, she finally found what she had been looking for.

"Okay, I'm leaving mom! I'll see you later tonight. Natsu and I are going to get some lunch before going to the concert," Lucy told her mom, giving her a hug.

"Have fun! Tell Natsu good luck!"

"Huh? For what?" Lucy asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Just tell him for me!" Layla said, practically pushing her daughter out the house.

Lucy decided to just ignore the questioning feeling. _What was that about?_ Natsu's house was about a five minute walk from Lucy's so she took her time while waiting for him to text her. At that moment, her phone gave out a ping sound, showing a text from Natsu that he was ready. She happily skipped up to his door and rang the bell. Natsu appeared shortly holding his car keys. When he saw her, he did a double take because not only did she look amazing, she looked extremely hot. Lucy did the same as she looked at Natsu. He was wearing regular clothes, but he looked so hot that she was screaming internally.

Lucy was wearing a pair of black shorts, a gray crop top with small skulls, and a pair of black sneakers. Her hair was tied into a braided pony tail. She had on some light makeup, but it was practically a natural look. It might have been normal, but to Natsu, she looked so hot, he could have melted right then and there.

Natsu wore a pair of black shorts, with a red muscle shirt that had black flames on it. Like Lucy, he had on a pair of black sneakers, and his hair looked just like it would on a normal school day. Lucy was affected in a way she didn't even think possible. All of a sudden, she felt very hot and she was sure her heartbeat was loud enough that Natsu could hear it, especially with that sensitive hearing he has.

"H-Hey… you ready to go?" Natsu asked stepping outside and closing the door.

"O-Oh, um yeah! Let's go! …Where are we going to go first?"

"Mmm, I'm hungry! Let's go eat!"

Natsu and Lucy found themselves sitting inside a café less than thirty minutes later. Lucy ordered a little bit of food and a caramel latte because they tasted really good. Natsu obviously ordered something a bit on the spicier rather than sweet side. Lucy somehow convinced to only buy a little bit of food, which still ended up being a lot. After eating, they finally got ready to head to the stadium for the concert.

The two of them got into the concert hall after waiting in line for almost one whole hour. Lucy was bouncing with excitement since she finally gets to meet some of her favorite groups. Not only was she in love with their music, they were funny and had a lot of talent.

Natsu was also excited, but he was very nervous too. He also liked the group's music, but he planned something. Of course, he managed to get the tickets since he just so happened to know one of the members on a personal level. The group agreed to let him do something special for a certain blonde, but he just had to build his nerves up for it.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, the lights in the concert hall dimmed, and three silhouettes were shown with the spotlights from the stage. The hall filled with screams from the numerous fans as the KAT-TUN members showed their bright smiles through the light. Lucy was ecstatic and turned to Natsu with a blinding smile to which he returned with a fanged grin. For the next two hours, both of them and all the fans enjoyed the music and the members' weird and crazy antics.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Natsu whispered to Lucy before weaving through the crowd towards the doors. Lucy nodded and then turned her attention back to the stage as Kazuya Kamenashi laughed at something Tatsuya Ueda said.

After a couple minutes of joking around like that and the audience laughing, Yuichi looked to the back of the stage and gave a barely noticeable nod to the other two members.

"Hey guys! We have a little surprise today… Ueda will make the announcement!" Yuichi made a gesture to Ueda and moved to the side next to Kamenashi.

"Haha… so you guys are probably curious?" A curious of "yes" went through the fans. "Well, I have this friend that lives here in Magnolia. Well, he is more like an older brother in all honesty. He has this son that is kinda like my own. A couple weeks ago, he called and told me that he has this friend that really likes us and wanted to see us. I met him, and he told me something that I think I'll let him explain himself. We came up with a plan, and well, that is the surprise for tonight! Now, if you would please help me in introducing my practically son, Natsu Dragneel!" Ueda happily yelled into the microphone.

 _N-NATSU?!_ Lucy stared at the boy in shock. Not only was Natsu, her _best friend_ on the stage at a KAT-TUN concert, but he was practically Ueda's son? Lucy felt utter confusion considering she basically grew up with him. Natsu walked onto the stage and gave a high five to all of the guys before standing awkwardly at the microphone. He looked to be searching for someone, and when his eyes finally landed on her, he gave a toothy grin that made her stomach flutter.

"Hi everyone! So, I know you all probably want to hear them sing again, but I have something really special to say to someone tonight and I hope that you're fine with me interrupting…" Natsu trailed off, looking sheepishly at the numerous bodies in the hall. Everyone let out a chorus of "its fine" and Natsu grinned.

"So, tonight, I came with someone who means a lot to me. She's my best friend. We were practically raised together since our families are super close and live near each other. When we were younger, as embarrassing as it is to say this, we would always tell each other that we loved each other and were gonna get married!" Both Natsu and Lucy wore a blush after that statement. "As we grew up, I found it harder to say it. It's not because I didn't like her or anything. It's just, I was afraid she didn't like me as much anymore." His eyes stared directly into hers.

Kamenashi moved in the background and whispered to one of the stage directors before moving back. Before anyone knew what was happening, a spotlight appeared in the crowd and finally landed on its spot above Lucy. People started moving out of the way to get out of the spotlight. Lucy squeaked a little, feeling nervous with so many eyes looking at her.

"I started noticing things a couple years ago. I was starting to see my best friend in a different light. When she was happy, I would smile. When she smiled, I felt like my heart would explode. Whenever she laughed, I felt like I was the happiest guy alive. Even though she is a big weirdo," Lucy pouted, "or is angry at me for something stupid I do, I find her adorable and before I know it, a blush shows up on my cheeks. Recently, I find it harder and harder to keep this bottled up. When Luce told me how badly she wanted to see KAT-TUN but couldn't because the tickets were sold out, I was sad because she was sad. I didn't like that look on her, so obviously I came to Uncle Ueda, and when he heard, he gave me two tickets. I had asked him why he was giving me two, but he told me that obviously I had to come as well. Anyways, Luce… I can tell you're super embarrassed right now because trust me, so am I… but I wanna let you know that I've liked, no, loved, you for the past couple of years. My heart does all this weird stuff because of _you_ and I really can't keep it to myself anymore. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Natsu closed his eyes as he said that statement in case she rejected him.

There was a sharp gasp from the crowd, and some people were even crying because of how cute his confession was. Others were squealing and wishing they had someone like Natsu. Lucy remained quiet but began walking towards the stage where Natsu stood. The fans moved out of her way curious as to what she was going to do. After what seemed like an eternity to both Natsu and Lucy, she stood in front of him. Silent tears fell from her eyes while Natsu opened his own.

"Wha- Why are you crying? Did I mess up? Oh my gosh Luce! Please don't cry!" Natsu spouted a bunch of nonsense, wishing he could crawl into a hole for making her cry.

"You idiot!' Lucy tackled him into a hug that took him by surprise. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" her words came out muffled due to her speaking with her face in his chest.

"Really? So you're not mad? YOSH! SHE SAID YES!" He screamed into the microphone. A bunch of screams and squeals were heard throughout the crowd. Ueda looked proud, and all three of them rushed forward giving Natsu and Lucy a bone crushing hug. Lucy could have died of happiness. Not only did Natsu ask her out in front of thousands of people with a super sweet confession, but her favorite group was hugging her!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the end of the concert, Ueda let Natsu and Lucy come backstage and hang out with the members before they had to leave. Lucy successfully got a picture with all three members and squealed in happiness while hugging Natsu. Kamenashi told them that she should get a picture with her and Natsu to commemorate their first day as a couple. Both of them blushed but complied nonetheless. Yuichi took the picture for them. At first, Lucy felt kind of awkward, but she loosened up by the second picture. There was a picture with Natsu back hugging Lucy, one with their hands intertwined, and one with Lucy shocked when Natsu kissed her.

After the fiasco, the two of them were on their way back to Natsu's house. The entire ride back, Natsu and Lucy had their hands intertwined, wishing they would never have to let go. After parking the car, they stepped out and stretched their muscles.

"Natsu… I had a really good time today. Thank you for getting the tickets for us. Thank you for that special surprise. Thank you for loving me and being my boyfriend," Lucy said, smiling sweetly at him. With each sentence, Natsu's blush deepened.

"S-Stop it weirdo! Because of you, my heart did all these weird jumpy things. You better be prepared! I'm gonna make you feel the same way now and in the future!" Lucy flushed.

"You already do. When you smile, laugh; say those sickly sweet things without a second thought… even when you do stupid stuff at school. My heart gets all these butterflies… all _because of you_."

Natsu held Lucy's hand and walked her back to her house, even if it was for a couple minutes. They marveled in the feel of how _right_ it was. As they got closer, both slowed their paces, not wanting to reach. Eventually they reached, and stopped to look into each other's eyes.

"I know I said it already, but I love you Luce."

Lucy blushed. "I love you too, Natsu."

He leaned down meeting her lips halfway as she leaned up. They shared a sweet kiss as the moonlight shined on them. Both of their hearts sped up throughout the kiss that became heated as moments passed. Only one thought ran through their heads as they parted. _…Because of you…_

 **AND that's the end! Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope it turned out alright… I know Natsu wouldn't normally saw such sweet things, but for the sake of my story, he does :P I hope you enjoyed it! Honestly, this story made me feel sad that I don't have a boyfriend like Natsu**

 **If you don't know, KAT-TUN is a J-POP group. They had six members, but three left throughout the years, including my favorite member, Jin Akanishi. I hope you'll listen to some of their music!**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading and I would appreciate if you left a review. See you next time!**


End file.
